It Started Off With A Kiss
by Ro-Lal
Summary: Eren's got a cold, so Nayomi stays with him to nurse him back to health. Snuggling, however, got a little messy, and definitely a little dirty. Eren x OC one-shot, written for a fellow blogger as a Christmas gift for her. Rated M for explicit smut.


"Eren~" Nayomi called out, as the brown haired boy stared out the window at the snow. He snapped out of his daze, and looked in her direction. "Y-yeah?" He asked, blinking his remarkable teal orbs at her.

The little brunette smiled as she carried a mug of hot chocolate in her hands carefully, her short locks of hair brushing her shoulders as she took baby-steps, and sat next to him on the couch. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head, handing him the mug cautiously. Eren took it carefully and smiled. "Thanks, Yomi." He said, calling her by his pet name for her. "I guess not so bad... But I am freezing. Stupid cold..." He grumbled before taking a sip of the beverage.

Nayomi smiled, though she was concerned. Gently, she rested her head against his shoulder and nuzzled him. "We should snuggle then~ It'll keep you waaarm." She sang cheerfully, though in a gentle tone.

Eren looked down at her and smiled before taking another sip, then setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of them. "That idea actually sounds really appealing. " He replied with a grin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned slightly to face his pretty little brunette, brushing her hair away from her face gently. She smiled and her cheeks became tinted pink at his touch as he stared down into her dark chocolate eyes lovingly.

He shifted in his seat, leaning back against the arm of the couch, pulling her down in between his slightly parted legs, holding her there tightly and securely.

With a little yelp of surprise, Nayomi fell against his chest, nuzzling against it for a moment, and giggled. "You startled me!" She scolded playfully. She lay on her tummy against his body, resting her arms over his chest. She supported herself against him, and lifted her head so that she was looking directly at him.

Eren's hand came back up to run his fingers through her short brown hair, then he simply placed his hand against her face. She brought her hand up and placed it over his, grinning brightly. She nuzzled his hand, then kissed it softly. Eren blushed faintly, and smiled, shifting his gaze to the side. Nayomi abruptly cupped his face in between her hands, and quickly leaned in, planting a gentle but deep kiss against his lips. Eren placed his hand on the back of her head, returning her kiss eagerly, but pulled away far too soon, to Nayomi's dismay.

"No, Nayomi... You'll catch the cold too if we kiss." He said reluctantly, obviously missing that type of affection. They hadn't kissed for several days because Eren would not allow it. Nayomi gave him an irresistible pout. "But... Ereeeeen... I don't care if I get sick... 'Sides! You'd nurse me back to health too, wouldn't you?" She asked with a hopeful grin. Eren's sea green eyes examined her expression.

He bit his lip, currently cursing her charm. He couldn't deny her this any longer. He loved her too much. He pulled her close again, and crashed his lips against hers, permitting her a passionate kiss, which they both had longed for, for far too long.

Nayomi smiled into the kiss, and nipped at his bottom lip lightly and carefully, not wanting to trigger his Titan form... Again. Thankfully, they'd been outdoors the last time. Eren slid his hand underneath her sweater as they kept their lips locked, tracing lines over her skin, making her shiver slightly. Nayomi pulled away for a moment to sit up and straddled his hips, making Eren's cheeks flush red once more. The Titan shifter pulled her back down into another kiss impatiently, this time grabbing onto the hem of the pale pink sweater, and started to pull it up. The brunette happily assisted him with the task.

As she threw her fuzzy garment over her head, she gave him a seductive little smirk, which somehow - someway still conveyed innocence. How she could manage such expressions was beyond Eren's understanding. A mystery about his lover that he'd never solve. He swiftly pulled her white, long sleeved undershirt off as Nayomi raised her arms to let him remove it. "Wow, Eren... Looks like you've been craving this for a while..." She teased with a little giggle, watching him eye her white and blue lace bra, which concealed her perky breasts perfectly, already causing him to get hard. Eren smirked at her, and began to bite and suck at the sensitive skin by her neck. "Oh, like you haven't." He retorted. A soft moan escaped Nayomi's throat. "I never denied it." She responded between moans.

Nayomi unzipped and stripped Eren of his hoody, and pulled his black shirt off over his head, nearly ripping the fabric. It didn't take much time for her own pants to be tossed on the floor too.

Eren was shoved down on his back against the softness of the couch, while Nayomi rubbed his crotch with her hand delicately. Eren tilted his head back, releasing a quiet moan, and when he looked back at her she had a dark red tint on her cheeks, as well as a little grin. He knew it was her little victory smile from succeeding at worsening his erection. And that made him smirk. "N-Nayomi..." He whispered.

She began to unbutton and unzip his pants, quickly tossing them onto the floor. She leaned forward, lowering her face by his hard-on, and bit his boxers, lightly brushing her teeth over his erect penis, making Eren clench his hands into fists.

"Please don't do that..." He whispered once more.

The little brunette giggled and brought her head back up, then hooked a finger over the top of his boxers, slowly beginning to slide them down. Then releasing them, letting his undergarment to snap back into place.

"Yomi..." Eren pleaded in a desperate gasp, bringing a hand to the back of her head. Yomi smirked, staring into his teal eyes lustfully, before running her fingers over his boner gently.

Eren bit his bottom lip. "You fucking tease..." He moaned, clutching her hair lightly. Hearing the frustration in his voice, Nayomi finally pulled Eren's boxers down to the bottom of his thighs, and wrapped her hand around his rising erection firmly but carefully.

She brought his member close to her mouth, and licked from the base to the head, after opening her hand to give herself access. Eren sighed softly, and Nayomi smiled faintly, before putting her mouth around the base. Almost instantly, she began to bob her head up and down as she stroked him, pressing her tongue up against his shaft to push his length up against the roof of her mouth. It took almost no time at all for her slow and thorough movements to quicken in pace, causing Eren to moan and grip her hair tighter, drawing a muffled moan from Nayomi's lips as well. Unable to control himself, Eren bucked his hips, making his length slide deeper into her mouth, which made her gag and choke just a bit, but she was somewhat used to his size by now, and was able to take his entire member into her throat. However, she pulled away instead, only keeping the head of his erection in her mouth. Then abruptly, she rammed her head back down, deep throating him without warning, which made Eren gasp loudly. She repeated the movement a few times, until she finally pulled away completely. Eren looked down at her with reddened cheeks, seeing a thin little string of saliva cling on to her bottom lip, and his tip.

He sat up and looked at her before gently pushing her down on her back and almost instantly removing her panties. After prying her legs open slightly, Eren leaned down, and lightly flicked his tongue against her most sensitive area.

"E-Eren...!"

Even if she was already well lubricated, Eren really hated to miss out on getting a taste of his lover. He swirled his tongue faster as he heard her moan constantly, and squirm restlessly.

"Nngh... Er-... Eren..." She ran a hand through his dark hair for a moment, before he came back up and looked at her. Her cheeks were red, and her chest was rising and falling quickly. Eren thought she looked so cute in such a state. Even after all the times they'd slept together, Nayomi always became very shy whenever it was her turn to become submissive. It was kind of a turn-on, if Eren was completely honest with himself. He leaned over her and planted a soft kiss on her lips before sitting back up and stroking himself slowly. He pressed the head of his erect cock against her moist slit and began to rub himself against her tight opening. Both moaned softly, and Eren bit down on his bottom lip lightly before grabbing her thighs. He held them up against her abdomen, before sliding into her.

Nayomi gasped, and he pulled out, only leaving the tip in, then rammed into her, which made Nayomi moan loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure. Eren began to thrust steadily at that rough pace, beginning to run his hands up along her sides. He cupped her breasts gently, then slid his arms around her to unhook her bra. He threw it aside, and groped her breasts firmly but carefully, circling around her nipples gently with his thumbs as he thrust into her, almost impatiently. Nayomi placed her arms around Eren's neck and pulled him down into her, pressing her lips against his passionately. He moved his hands away from her breasts to support his weight as he leaned over her, and Nayomi wrapped her legs around his hips. In a swift movement, Eren lifted himself and Nayomi off the couch, and placed both hands firmly on her ass to hold her up safely, with her legs secured around his hips still. His boxers now dropped all the way down, and he abandoned them on the floor. Nayomi had her eyes closed, but she knew where this was going. Eren pressed her back against the cold wall, and continued to thrust, Nayomi moving her hips with him as well in their usual synchronized movement.

Nayomi's perky breasts bounced as Eren thrust into her, their lips moving together more furiously as the heat of their built-up climax increased. Nayomi yelped and her inner walls tightened around his width, her fluids starting to drip down along his cock. She panted lightly, but kept moving her hips. Seconds later, Eren grunted, and his own thick juices shot into her body, dripping out soon after. He pulled out, and carried Nayomi to the sofa, where he sat down, cradling her in his arms. He smiled at her and reached for a crimson red fuzzy blanket that was folded neatly against the back-rest of the seat. He placed it over their bodies, and snuggled close to Nayomi, who kept her arms around him lovingly, nuzzling her face before kissing her forehead. "I love you, Nayomi." He said softly.

She giggled. "I love you too, Eren~ So much that your lady-Santa came early." She said with a little smile.

Eren raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that a pun?" He asked with a smirk. Nayomi blinked, and blushed horribly, before covering her face shyly with her tiny hands. Eren laughed, and kissed the top of her head, keeping his arms around her waist.

* * *

**So I wrote this Christmas-special one-shot for a lovely little lass on tumblr. She asked her followers for some fanfics as a Christmas gift, and I was happy to participate. uwu I hope she likes it~ Smut is really not my area of expertise, BUT I WILL KEEP PRACTICING.**

**Lalonde, out. -Salutes.-**


End file.
